Upwards of 79% of children discharged from pediatric hospitals are prescribed one or more medications that are designed, approved, and intended for use in adults, underscoring the need for pediatric-specific formulations. In the absence of pediatric-specific dosages, formulations that are both palatable (to ensure compliance) and titratable (to meet the weight/surface area-appropriate dosage needs from neonates to adolescents), health-care providers either: (i) prescribe adult-approved liquid formulations; or (ii) manipulate available products to create extemporaneous formulations (e.g., by crushing a tablet). Liquid suspensions, while titratable and largely preferred by children over tablets and capsules, are often poorly palatable (i.e. liquid forms of prednisone and ritonavir) resulting in poor compliance. Extemporaneous formulations can alter the performance including the palatability and bioavailability of the original product thereby contributing to both poor compliance (only 70% compliance in hospitals) and increased risk for under and over-dosing. Free flowing drug-loaded microcapsule powders would allow pharmacists to prepare highly palatable microcapsule liquid suspensions to accurately dose children of all ages.